First World Rizumu Clan Problems
by AlexanderiteWaterAngel
Summary: Hanya tentang kehidupan klan Rizumu tanpa ada batas waktu, tanpa timeline yang teratur, dan dengan ada dan tidaknya hubungan satu sama lain. 50-90% OC/made-up characters dengan keterlibatan canon yang minim. (Sebagian besar dibuat pada waktu jenuh, jadi jangan harapkan sesuatu extravagant dari seri ini)


**Disclaimer: **

Naruto series bukan punya saya tapi Masashi Kishimoto.

Raimaru punya Sapphire-X-Dreams

Akane / random anbu rambut merah punya Frank

Seluruh Rizumu Clan punya saya

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

**Hatake no Jouhouya-san**

Hari yang cerah, hari yang indah. Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya, cuaca yang sangat cocok untuk bertani. Tanah-tanah yang gembur mulai dicangkuli para petani. Keringat yang menetes bukanlah masalah tapi menambah kebahagiaan. Terlihat senyum para petani yang sedang bekerja keras demi keluarga.

"Ahh.. Ini kah hidup?" kata salah satu orang petani petani muda sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Salah satu petani di ladang sebelah, tertawa. Keriput di kening yang menandakan ia telah separuh baya tidak membuatnya terlihat tua karena tawanya. "Kau ini terlalu berlebihan," katanya, "Renchi-kun."

Renchi-kun; atau dulu bernama Rizumu Renchi; dan sekarang pun masih bernama Rizumu Renchi; namun kini ia hanya bernama Renchi; biasa dipanggil Renchi-kun oleh penduduk desa; adalah seorang petani muda yang sangat ulet dalam bekerja. Mata merah besarnya menandakan kebahagiaan. Selalu terpancar semangat hidup dalam dirinya. Rambut jabrik merahnya sedikit mencuat di bawah topi petaninya. Renchi memutar badannya untuk menghadap pada sang petani separuh baya. "Kita harus selalu bersemangat loh, Hooro-oyaji!"

"Benar juga ya... Kalau tidak bersemangat bisa cepat tua," kata petani separuh baya yang dipanggil Hooro-oyaji oleh Renchi. Mereka berdua tertawa sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka dengan bersemangat.

Renchi melihat ke arah langit biru yang cerah. Matanya sedikit menyipit untuk menghindari tusukan sinar matahari.

'_Rizumu yang lainnya... sedang apa ya...?'_

Sejenak ia berpikir tentang keluarganya, tentang klannya, sebelum memengang erat kembali cangkul dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

-00-00-00-00-

Rizumu Renchi, Renchi, Renchi-kun; atau lebih dikenal dengan Hatake no Jouhou-ya Renchi-san bagi para pencari informasi. Ya, Renchi adalah seorang broker informasi. Kegiatan dibalik bayangan petaninya adalah kegiatan jual beli informasi. Renchi memiliki telinga yang cukup tajam untuk mencuri dengar fakta ataupun rumor dari orang-orang. Ia pun pemain sandiwara yang sangat baik dalam mengorek informasi dari siapapun, seringnya secara gratis. Dengan badannya yang sudah terlatih layaknya seorang shinobi, Renchi sudah terlatih untuk menyelinap ke mana-mana untuk mencari informasi berharga. Tentunya, kalau terlalu berbahaya, Renchi tidak akan melakukan langkah bunuh diri. Berbagai cara ia gunakan untuk mendapat informasi yang sulit. Bagaimana caranya, itu adalah rahasia Renchi.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Renchi adalah seorang Rizumu. Ketika 'Pelarian Rizumu' dulu, Renchi tidak sempat lulus dari akademi ninja. Orang tuanya membawanya ke desa yang kini ditempatinya. Dari awal, Renchi sudah diajari macam-macam oleh orang tuanya yang merupakan jounin khusus. Walau Renchi tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan klan Rizumu dan rencana pemimpinnya, Renchi patuh dan berjanji pada orang tuanya kalau ia akan tetap setia pada klan Rizumu. Janji yang diterima baik oleh orang tuanya merupakan kata-kata terakhir yang disampaikan Renchi untuk orang tuanya. Hari setelah itu, Renchi ditinggalkan sendiri dan memulai hidup dengan bertani.

Awalnya, Renchi juga bekerja sebagai pengawal upahan. Ketertarikannya terhadap kehidupan manusia membuatnya berhenti dan menetapkan bertani menjadi satu-satunya pekerjaan luarnya. Keluar desa untuk menjual hasil panen pun menjadi salah satu dalih untuk mencari informasi di luar.

Tergantung jenis dan beratnya informasi, Renchi memasang harga yang berbeda-beda. Sering pula ia bertukar informasi. Kalau informasi yang ia dapat ternyata palsu, Renchi tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh. Kalau ditanya kenapa...

"Oh...? Itu sifat dasarku.. Eh, lebih tepatnya, sifat dasar keluargaku." Pasti dijawab dengan polosnya. "Tidak perlu kenal ampun pada kalau memang tidak perlu."

-00-00-00-00-

"Selamat siang..."

Renchi menghentikan kegiatan menanamnya ketika ia melihat seseorang di jalan ladangnya. Pemuda itu berdiri sambil menaikkan sedikit topinya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang menyapa.

Penampilannya jelas sederhana seperti seorang pengelana, tapi Renchi tahu dia datang untuk berbisnis yang lain.

"Apa kau adalah Renchi-san?" pengelana itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah..." Renchi membalas senyumnya sambil mengangguk, "selamat siang," ia masih terdengar ceria, "kalau nggak keberatan, tolong tunggu sebentar. Sebentar lagi aku selesai menanam."

Orang itu mengangguk ringan, "tentu," ujarnya.

Renchi tersenyum ramah sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia melihat pengelana itu berjalan ke kedai dango dan menunggunya di sana sambil minum teh.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Renchi segera menghampiri sang pengelana dan mengantarnya ke rumah. Seperti dugaan Renchi, pengelana itu memang datang untuk berbisnis informasi. Mereka duduk bersebrangan di dekat tungku perapian tengah ruangan.

"Mau secangkir teh?" tawar Renchi untuk berbasa-basi sambil meletakkan topi petaninya di samping.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," jawab sang pengelana dengan senyum misteriusnya, "saya sudah cukup minum di kedai dango."

"Baiklah," Renchi membalas senyumnya. "Lalu? Informasi apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya dengan expresi yang masih sama, terlihat santai tanpa ada ancaman yang perlu.

"Saya ingin informasi tentang Raimaru.."

Renchi menyipitkan matanya sediki mendengar nama itu. Raimaru adalah seorang nukenin dari Kemurigakure. Baru-baru ini Renchi memang mendapatkan info tentang Raimaru yang berencana untuk membentuk sebuah pasukan mengobarkan api perang. Raimaru juga dikatakan memiliki sebuah permata yang bernama Kristal Minobu. Sepenyelidikan Renchi, kristal itu tampaknya akan digunakan diberikan pada pasukannya. Tentang bagaimana cara kerjanya, Renchi pun tahu.

"Ah.. Raimaru ya? Apakah yang kau maksud adalah Raimaru dari Kemurigakure?" tanya Renchi untuk memastikan.

Sang pengelana mengangguk, "ya," jawabnya, "apakah ada Raimaru yang lain?"

"Tidak," jawab Renchi santai sambil agak menyender ke belakang dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai sanggahan, "hanya memastikan," lanjutnya. "Informasi tentang Raimaru adalah informasi yang sangat berharga.. Kuharap kau telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk informasi ini.."

"Kalau masalah itu, Renchi-san, saya sudah menyiapkan tawaran yang mungkin cukup menarik.." kata pengelana dengan mata yang pasti.

Renchi berkedip untuk beberapa saat dan menarik tubuhnya untuk dudulklebih tegak. "Apa itu?"

Dengan expresi yang percaya diri, sang pengelana berkata, "sebuah informasi tentang 'sungai merah di atas padang salju'..."

Mata Renchi agak terbelak sedetik. Ia sangat terkejut bisa mendengar deskripsi itu. Tangan Renchi segera menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan mata merah yang melihat ke arah kiri bawah, seakan sedang berpikir seberharga apa informasi 'sungai merah'.

Faktanya, Renchi sedang amat sangat penasaran dengan informasi 'sungai merah'. Istilah 'sungai merah di atas padang salju' adalah sesuatu yang terlalu familiar bagi Renchi. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain.

"Hee..?" Perlahan Renchi menurunkan tangannya, tetap bersikap tenang dengan senyum santainya. "Terdengar menarik.. Tapi aku nggak yakin kalau informasi 'sungai merah di atas padang salju'mu bisa dipercaya.. Apakah kau memiliki bukti kuat tentang informasi ini?"

"Entahlah," jawab pengelana, "karena saya mendapatkan informasi ini dari mata kepala saya sendiri."

Renchi sedikit menarik napas mendengar jawabannya. Tidak bisa dipastikan apakah itu hanya karangan sang pengelana atau bukan. Namun Renchi tidak ingin melepas informasi 'sungai merah' begitu saja. Kemungkinannya sangat jauh di bawah lima puluh persen! Renchi bimbang.

Melihat Renchi yang terlihat ragu, sang pengelana tertawa. "Yah, mungkin tidak semua "sungai merah" itu berharga... Dan saya pun tidak tahu yang saya temukan ini berharga atau tidak bagi Renchi-san, namun bagi saya ini sudah cukup berharga."

"Hmn..." Renchi memincingkan mata dan tersenyum, "yah... sebenarnya cukup menarik... Memang nggak seberharga informasi Raimaru tapi nggak apa-apa deh," ujarnya santai, "kebetulan hari ini hari baik," ia tertawa sedikit, "kau beruntung."

Pengelana itu terlihat agak terkejut, "hee? Saya pikir kau akan menolaknya."

"Ah, nggak," jawab Renchi, "sudah kubilang ini hari baik. Tapi aku minta kau memberikan informasi tentang 'sungai merah' terlebih dahulu. Kurasa kau nggak akan keberatan kan? Mengingat informasi Raimaru yang sangat berharga ini."

Pengelana mengangguk dan memulai ceritanya. "Waktu saya ke desa Hacho, saya bertemu dengan mereka..."

-Kedai takoyaki, Desa Hacho, seminggu yang lalu-

Sang pengelana melihatnya. Seorang pemuda berjubah hitam duduk di kursi depan kedai dan memakan takoyakinya dengan perlahan. Pemuda itu berambut merah walau kepalanya ditutup oleh topi kerucut yang terbuat dari jerami. Beberapa hiasan manik-manik berujung bulu burung menggantung di salah satu sisi topinya. Terlihat unik memang, seperti gaya dari seseorang yang suka berkelana. Tapi sang pengelana tahu kalau manik-manik itu adalah tanda kalau sang pemuda bukanlah pengelana sederhana yang membeli manik-manik di jalan sebagai suvenir dan memasangnya di topi. Manik-manik yang terbuat dari batu mulia bukanlah hiasan sembarangan. Sang pengelana sangat yakin kalau manik-manik itu dibuat dengan sengaja secara spesial untuk sang pemuda karena dia berderajat tinggi.

"Takeru-sama..."

Sang pengelana melirik sedikit ke arah lain di mana seorang pemuda lain yang juga bertopi kerucut menghampiri si pemuda yang memakan takoyaki. Suaranya ringan dan tenang.

"Kakashi-dono sudah datang.." ujar pemuda bersuara ringan lalu melangkah sedikit ke samping agar orang di belakangnya dapat menghampiri pemuda takoyaki.

"Selamat siang, Takeru.." seorang pria berambut putih jabrik berhenti di depan pemuda takoyaki. Setengah wajahnya tertutup masker berwarna hitam. Dari pelindung kepala yang menutupi mata kirinya sudah jelas dia adalah seorang shinobi. Shinobi Konohagakure lebih tepatnya. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk pulang?"

Pemuda takoyaki mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah, satu lagi..." ia melahap takoyaki terakhir. "Kakashi-san tidak mau?" tawarnya sambil mengunyah.

"Tidak usah," jawab pria berambut putih dengan santai. "Padahal sebentar lagi kau akan sampai ke Konoha. Apa kau tidak merasa senang sama sekali?"

Pemuda takoyaki tertawa sedikit, "entahlah..." ujarnya, "aku tidak yakin aku akan disambut dengan baik... Entah apa kata orang-orang nanti tentang dua sungai merah di atas padang salju telah kembali. Rasanya aku lebih merasa resah daripada gembira."

Pria berambut putih menatap sejenak sang pemuda, lalu berkata, "Takeru... Kita sudah sepakat tentang kalian bukanlah kriminal."

Sedikit mengangkat bahu, pemuda takoyaki membalas, "aku tetap tidak yakin kalau soal pandangan masyarakat umum." Ia berdiri dan mengangkat topinya sedikit, "tapi karena kami sudah terlanjur terjadi, apa boleh buat... Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Sang pengelana dapat melihatnya. Mata pemuda itu merah. Tetap terlihat menyala di bawah bayangan topinya. Walau pemuda itu berkata kalau ia resah, sama sekali tidak terlihat di wajah tenangnya yang penuh percaya diri.

"Apalagi sepertinya Shiha tidak begitu senang..." ujarnya lagi.

Pria berambut putih hanya diam mendengarnya. Sementara pemuda bersuara ringan maju satu langkah ke depan pemuda takoyaki. "Takeru-sama, saya harap anda menarik kata-kata anda," katanya dengan nada tegas, "saya ingin anda mengingat bahwa Shiha-sama lah yang merencanakan semua ini," ia sedikit mengangkat topinya, memperlihatkan mata dan rambut merah yang lain. Agak mengejutkan dari nada tegasnya barusan, ia ternyata tersenyum. Sang pengelana kini sadar kalau pemuda itu juga memakai manik-manik yang mirip dengan pemuda takoyaki. Hanya saja tidak ada bulu burung di ujungnya melainkan lempengan logam berbentuk api.

Pemuda takoyaki sedikit tertawa. "Kau benar, Shikaze," ujarnya, "maaf, aku akan menarik kembali kata-kataku." Ia kemudian melihat ke arah pria berambut putih, "ayo kita berangkat..."

-Kembali ke Renchi dan sang pengelana-

"Takeru and Shikaze kau bilang?" Renchi berkedip tidak percaya. Nama 'Kakashi' memang tidak asing di telinganya karena dia terkenal dengan nama "Copy Ninja"nya; namun, bagi Renchi, tidak sebesar nama 'Takeru' dan 'Shikaze'. Kedua nama itu terlalu familiar di telinganya.

"Ya," jawab sang pengelana, "apakah mereka orang penting?"

Renchi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat berpikir. Faktanya dia sedang menahan kegemparan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Takeru dan Shikaze termasuk Rizumu terakhir yang meniggalkan Konoha. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat penting. Takeru adalah seorang bunke yang lahir dari pemimpin klan dan saudara kembar sang pewaris klan; sementara Shikaze adalah seorang souke yang merupakan sepupu dekat Takeru. Mereka adalah orang-orang penting yang tidak mungkin Renchi bisa lupakan. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak boleh lupa.

"Yah~" Renchi melemparkan senyum santainya, "mereka sepertinya cukup penting," ujarnya dengan nada biasa. Ia tidak ingin mengungkapkan informasi tentang Rizumu. "Seperti yang kau bilang tentang manik-manik di topi mereka. Ditambah lagi, seorang shinobi dari Konoha menjemput mereka secara spesial kan?"

"Benar.." kata sang pengelana. "Lalu apakah info itu cukup untuk ditukar dengan info Raimaru?"

Senejak Renchi menatap sang pengelana sebelum tersenyum lagi. "Tentu."

-00-00-00-00-

"Renchi-kun akhir-akhir ini tidak terlihat ya?" seorang petani wanita setengah baya melihat ke arah rumah Renchi sambil menyeka keringat dari keningnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" temannya yang sedang menanam, tertawa, "kau tidak ingat dia pergi ke kota untuk berbelanja?"

"Oh iya benar juga," petani wanita tertawa lalu membungkuk untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Padahal kalau baju baru, aku juga bisa menjahitkan untuknya."

"Ah kau ini," temannya mengibaskan tangan yang penuh lumpur, "Renchi-kun kan masih muda. Tentu dia ingin jalan-jalan dan memakai baju trendi. Kalau kau yang membuatkan bisa-bisa malah jadi baju jaman perang!"

Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa lagi.

Ya, Renchi sedang tidak berada di desa. Dengan alasan ingin berbelanja membeli baju dan barang lain baru, Renchi pergi keluar desa. Ia menjelajahi beberapa kota besar di Hi no Kuni untuk mencari kebenaran informasi tentang Takeru dan Shikaze. Walaupun bisa saja dia pergi ke Konohagakure untuk memastikan, tanpa perintah dari orang yang lebih tinggi derajatnya di Rizumu, Renchi tidak berani melakukannya. Orang tuanya juga sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak mendekati Konoha sebelum ada perintah. Terlebih lagi, ke Konoha sangat beresiko. Kalau ada yang tahu dia Rizumu, bisa-bisa dia ditangkap dengan alasan dia sebagai kriminal.

Sudah dua minggu Renchi menjelajahi beberapa kota, hasilnya cukup nihil. Ia memang mendapat beberapa info. Sayangnya, info-info itu terlalu bias. Tidak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan pengelana yang lewat.

"Dua pengelana dengan topi kerucut dan jubah?" seorang pengelola toko tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Renchi. "Duh, nii-san, kalau yang seperti itu sih tiap hari juga lewat.."

"Rambut dan mata merah?" seorang penjual berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Wah, nggak yakin juga deh... Mereka nggak kelihatan jelas di balik jubah dan topi. Mereka saudaramu?"

Renchi merasa lelah. Di sebuah kota yang cukup besar, pemuda itu melangkah ke sebuah kedai gyuudon. Karena belum makan dari pagi, Renchi memesan dua set sekaligus. Pelayan kedai sampai tercengang melihat ia makan dengan lahapnya.

"Kau seperti habis nggak makan tiga hari saja..." kata pelayan kedai sambil mengelap piring.

"Aku belum makan dari pagi," jawab Renchi sambil mengunyah, "lagian ini gyuudon enak banget!"

Pelayan kedai tertawa, "aku sih nggak keberatan kau makan banyak. Tapi hati-hati, nanti jadi gendut loh."

Sambil makan, Renchi tetap memasang telinganya dengan tajam. Walau matanya hanya tertuju pada makanannya, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dibicarakan oleh para pengunjung dan para pengurus kedai. Sebagian besar yang didengar Renchi hanyalah keluhan biasa dan obrolan kehidupan sehari-hari.

Baru saja Renchi ingin menghilangkan fokusnya ketika ia mendengar nama Konoha disebut-sebut oleh dua orang pengunjung. Renchi tidak bisa melihat mereka karena ia duduk membelakangi.

"Benar-benar lelucon... Hokage membiarkan dua Rizumu itu kembali. Walau mereka masih muda dan bukan nukenin, tetap saja mereka juga ikutan mengacau saat ujian chuunin tahun lalu. Mereka bekas bawahan Orochimaru kan?"

"Yah, itu kan karena mereka ternyata diperdaya. Katanya mereka itu sebenarnya kabur dari Orochimaru."

"Apa memang benar-benar seperti itu? Bisa saja Hokage sudah diperdaya oleh mereka. Lihat saja, Rizumu telah mencoreng nama desa dengan pergi dan menjadi para kriminal yang mengacau di mana-mana."

"Hei, hei.. Tidak semuanya seperti itu loh. Satu Rizumu kan masih ada di desa.."

"Oh, iya.. Rizumu Shiha.. Ah, tapi jangan-jangan ujung-ujungnya dia membelot seperti Uchiha Itachi lagi? Jangan-jangan mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk..."

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikiran negatif.. Sudahlah, kita lihat saja selama setahun percobaan ini... Kudengar mereka juga diawasi anbu. Jadi tidak masalah kan?"

"Iya juga sih.."

"Eh, sudah waktunya.. Kita harus pergi."

Renchi menelan gyuudon yang sudah dikunyahnya. Walau pembicaraan dua orang tadi cukup mengesalkan, Renchi tetap tenang dengan makan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan ekspresinya. Bagaimanapun perasaannya, informasi memang lebih baik didapat secara lancar dan...gratis..

"Shinobi itu keren yah..." kata pelayan kedai tiba-tiba.

"Hmn?" Renchi yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya menoleh ke pelayan.

"Ah, kau nggak melihat mereka ya tadi? Ada dua orang shinobi Konohagakure loh," pelayan tersenyum dengan riang, "aku suka sekali melihat shinobi. Mereka terlihat keren dan bisa diandalkan. Dulu waktu kecil aku ingin sekali menjadi ninja, tapi sayangnya aku nggak ada bakat buat itu. Keluargaku dari keluarga orang biasa sih.."

Renchi teringat kata-kata orang tuanya.

"_Bagaimanapun... Kau adalah seorang shinobi.."_

Ia yang sudah dididik sebagai seorang ninja sejak kecil. Dicamkan di otaknya bahwa kesetiaan terhadap klan adalah segalanya. Dicamkan bahwa ia harus menganggap dirinya seorang ninja apapun keadaannya, secara formal maupun informal. Kalau ia masih merupakan penduduk Konoha, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang chuunin atau jounin. Renchi hanya bisa tersenyum simpul membayangkannya. Sebuah mimpi yang sulit untuk dicapai.

"Iya," ujar Renchi menimpali curhatan sang pelayan, "kalau saja aku bukan dari keluarga petani, mungkin aku bisa jadi seorang ninja dengan gaji yang bagus."

-00-00-00-00-

Renchi sedikit menghela napas di kamar penginapan. Ia duduk di pinggir jendela sambil meminum jus kaleng, menatap langit yang tidak ada bulan melainkan taburan bintang. Pembicaraan kedua shinobi Konoha tadi siang adalah informasi nyata yang tidak dapat dipungkiri kebenarannya. Tapi Renchi masih ragu. Seperti yang salah satu shinobi katakan, bisa saja itu adalah trik untuk mengelabui Konoha. Renchi menggaruk pipinya yang barusan digigit nyamuk. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa kemungkinan dan mengaitkan informasi-informasi lainnya. Tidak lama kemudian Renchi tertidur masih dengan posisi duduk sambil mengenggam jus kaleng.

Yang membuatnya bangun adalah sekelibat angin negatif yang berhembus di depannya. Renchi langsung tersentak bangun dan menatap makhluk apa yang telah membuat angin pun merasa resah. Di atap lantai dua seberang jendelanya, Renchi melihat seorang pemuda dengan atasan kimono putih. Sebuah ikat pinggang keunguan berbentuk tali tambang melingkar dipinggangnya. Renchi menyipitkan sedikit matanya. Hantu kah? Mimpi kah? Pikirnya dengan bingung.

"Hatake no Jouhou-ya Renchi?"

Suara pemuda berambut hitam di depan Renchi itu terdengar congkak dan dingin. Renchi merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu entah di mana. Sang Rizumu berusaha mengingat, namun tampaknya ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih lanjut karena pemuda berambut hitam telah berada tepat di depannya, entah sejak kapan ia berpindah.

Renchi tetap memasang wajah tenang. Senyumnya yang ceria tidak terhapuskan. "Yep," jawabnya, "ada yang bisa kubantu, pelanggan?" Renchi turun dari jendela ke kamarnya dan menatap sang pemuda. "Silakan masuk," ajaknya, "kalau di luar nanti dicurigai orang. Sepintar apapun kau menyembunyikan keberadaanmu, kau akan sulit untuk menipu orang yang mengintip dari jarak jauh."

Pemuda itu hanya diam mendengar kalimat Renchi. Tanpa sepatah katapun dia masuk ke kamar, tetap berdiri di dekat jendela walaupun Renchi sudah duduk dan bersantai.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Renchi.

"...Informasi tentang Raimaru," jawab sang pemuda dengan nada yang kelewat datar. Untuk sejenak, Renchi bisa teringat ayahnya juga memiliki nada bicara yang sama.

Raimaru lagi? Memang Raimaru punya plot jahat dan mengerikan. Renchi tidak menyangka sebegitu meresahkannya Raimaru ini.

'_Nggak.._' sanggah Renchi dalam hati, '_yang meresahkan bukan Raimaru tapi Kristal Minobu. Aku hanya memberitahu tentang di mana Raimaru, sifat, dan rencananya pada pengelana yang waktu itu. Nggak sampai ke masalah Kristal Minobu...'_

"Informasi tentang Raimaru sangat berharga," kata Renchi. "Apa yang akan kau tawarkan sebagai gantinya?"

"...Seberapa berharga?" masih datar, sang pemuda balik bertanya.

"Satu juta ryou.." jawab Renchi.

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab Renchi.

"Atau informasi lain yang berharga.." lanjut Renchi, "seperti info tentang Orochimaru atau sejenisnya..."

Mata pemuda itu langsung berkilat tajam menatap Renchi. Walau sejenak, ia terlihat terganggu dengan pernyataan Renchi.

"Kalau Uchiha Sasuke pasti tahu kan...?" Renchi tersenyum dengan waspada. Pernyataan barusan memang mengada-ngada. Renchi hanya menebak dengan analisis seadanya. Ia telah ingat tentang pemuda di depannya, Uchiha Sasuke, adik kelas yang sangat menonjol waktu di akademi dulu. Kalaupun salah dia ternyata orang lain, Renchi tinggal tertawa bodoh, beres.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan tentang itu," jawab sang pemuda, "yang seharusnya lebih berharga dari Raimaru..."

Renchi mendengus pelan, "kalau begitu nggak ada pula yang bisa kukatakan," katanya, "ini adalah bisnis~"

"...kurasa keberadaanku di sini sudah menjadi informasi yang bagus," balas sang pemuda dengan dingin.

Berarti benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke. Renchi tertawa kecil, menatap sang pemuda, Uchiha Sasuke. "Wah, wah, percaya diri sekali," Renchi masih tertawa, "kalau cuma 'eh aku pernah ketemu Uchiha Sasuke di kota Yamatoragashi', itu bukan informasi yang bagus. Terlalu bias!" Renchi menghentikan tawanya. "Yang kubutuhkan adalah bagaimana kau beraksi dan apa rencanamu sebenarnya. Apa yang kau inginkan dari Raimaru dan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Semua itu setara dengan informasi dengan harga informasi Raimaru."

Sasuke masih diam.

"Atau kegiatan Orochimaru pun sudah cukup. Eh, bukan kegiatan makan minum doang yah, tapi kegiatan eksperimen dia. Aku sudah mendengar rumor tentang itu, tapi belum jelas," Renchi memutar jus kalengnya, "kalau kau serius tentang Raimaru, aku pun serius tentang ini.."

Melihat Sasuke yang masih diam, Renchi menghela napas ringan. "Kau ternyata lebih sulit dari kakakmu..."

Entah sepersekian berapa detik Renchi sudah ada di posisi bahaya. Jus kalengnya terjatuh karena dia terkejut. Sisa jus mengalir dan membasahi tatami. Angin pun tidak begitu terasa. Renchi hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan sedikit keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Mungkin memang bukan ide yang bagus untuk membahas kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Renchi melirik ke samping, berusaha melihat ke pemuda Uchiha yang mengacungkan pedang ke lehernya, siap untuk memotong sang Rizumu kapanpun. Renchi sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke cepat panas kakaknya disebut-sebut.

"...kau cukup memberitahuku info tentang Raimaru," ujar Sasuke dengan suara tenang namun mencekam.

Renchi merasakan aura yang sangat berbahaya. Sasuke yang Renchi ingat tidak pernah mengeluarkan aura semacam itu waktu di akademi dulu. Ia hanya bisa melihat kepolosan dan keceriaan. Namun sekarang hanya ada kecaman dan perasaan datar yang dingin dan kaku. Renchi berpikir lagi. Pasti pembantaian Uchiha oleh Itachi benar-benar telah merusak jiwa Sasuke.

Dengan helaan napas, Renchi mengeluh, "wah... walau kau mengancam seperti ini, aku tetap nggak akan buka mulut.." Renchi tahu, sedikit saja dia bergerak untuk menyerang, Sasuke akan menebasnya tanpa ragu. Aura membunuhnya cukup untuk membuat Renchi merasa tertekan. Renchi jadi ingat bagaimana orang tuanya melatihnya untuk menjadi seorang shinobi. Mereka tidak kenal ampun walau terhadap anak sendiri. Tidak repot-repot mengurangi aura ataupun tenaga mereka ketika melatih Renchi. Kalau Renchi sudah kehilangan kesadaran baru lah mereka berhenti.

Bukan, Renchi bukannya sudah terbiasa dengan perasaan tertekan karena ia sudah sering ditekan oleh orang tuanya. Renchi masih merasa tidak enak, tapi dia bisa menahannya. Walau tertekan, ia masih bisa bicara. Walau tertekan, ia masih bisa bergerak.

"Disiksa juga percuma," lanjut Renchi, "aku nggak masalah."

Renchi tidak bisa melihatnya. Sasuke tengah mengerutkan kening, seperti teringat akan sesuatu yang familiar.

Renchi bisa merasakannya, aura pembunuh Sasuke perlahan menghilang. Sang Uchiha tidak lagi menodongkan pedangnya. Dengan agak bingung, Renchi menoleh kebelakang sambil berkedip tidak percaya. "Eh?" wajah bingungnya benar-benar terlihat bodoh.

"Kau Rizumu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Rasanya Renchi ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding. Sayangnya, dinding penginapan hanya sebuah sekat kayu yang tipis. Kalau ia menghantamkan kepalanya, mungkin sekat itu akan bolong dan dia akan menerobos ke ruang sebelah.

Renchi masih menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Renchi yang selama ini percaya diri bahwa orang-orang tidak akan mengira dia adalah seorang Rizumu kecuali dia sendiri yang bicara, tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menebak seperti itu. Rambut dan mata Renchi berwarna merah pucat seperti bayam merah, sangat berbeda dengan Rizumu pada umumnya yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata merah nyaris menyala. Shakugan Renchi juga lemah. Dia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan aura secara tidak sengaja.

"...kata-katamu barusan seperti Shikaze," lanjut sang Uchiha lagi.

Renchi menunduk dan berteriak di dalam hatinya, '_oh iyaaaaaaaaa! Aku lupa kalau Shikaze-dono dan Takeru-sama masih ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru! Pasti pula ada hubungannya sama ini orang!_'' Keringat dingin mengalir di sekitar wajah Renchi, '_brengsek.. pasti gara-gara aku ketakutan tadi jadi nggak mikir sampai situ._'

Perlahan, Renchi menarik napas panjang sebelum mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap waspada Sasuke. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," jawabnya dengan jujur, "apa kabar Shikaze-dono dan Takeru-sama?" tanyanya secara langsung dan tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"...kurasa kau sudah tahu.." kata Sasuke sambil mengembalikan kusanagi ke sarungnya. "Tidak perlu berbasa-basi.."

Padahal Renchi sama sekali tidak basa-basi. Tapi dia tetap diam karena mungkin Sasuke akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Akan kutukar info tentang mereka dengan info Raimaru," lanjut Sasuke.

Renchi bisa melihat senyum dari sang pemuda Uchiha walaupun sedikit di tengah remangnya ruangan. Sasuke terlihat sekali sedang mencemooh Renchi seakan-akan sang Rizumu adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ia lihat setelah Naruto. Bibir Renchi berkedut dan dia mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Dasar brengsek..." kata Renchi, sadar bahwa ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. "Oke, oke, akan kutukar dengan itu." Ia menyerah.

-00-00-00-00-

Hari yang cerah, matahari yang terik, bau tanah yang gembur. Renchi telah kembali ke desa, kembali ke kehidupan petaninya. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, Renchi terlihat lelah dan tidak ceria, membuat orang-orang desa bertanya-tanya ada apa.

Renchi tetap mengurus ladangnya dengan giat. Hanya saja, senyumnya tidak terlihat kecuali kalau dia disapa. Ketika seseorang menanyakan ada apa dengannya, Renchi hanya menjawab kalau dia telah bertemu seorang gadis dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia jatuh cinta. Penduduk desa langsung heboh. Mereka kerap sekali menanyakan gadis apa yang ditaksir Renchi. Seorang dari mereka menyarankan Renchi untuk menulis surat kalau dia memang benar-benar malu. Renchi pun tersadar.

Surat.

Ide yang bagus untuk berkomunikasi secara privat.

Sebenarnya bukan seorang gadis yang membuat Renchi galau. Sasuke memberitahunya kalau Shikaze dan Takeru melarikan diri dari Orochimaru dan kembali ke Konoha. Kenapa Sasuke tahu? Karena Shikaze lah yang memberitahunya tanpa basa-basi. Rizumu Shiha, sang pewaris klan Rizumu, meyakinkan mereka untuk kembali ke Konoha dan memulai hidup baru. Pada awalnya mereka menolak, tapi kematian souke yang lain, Rizumu Shiyuki, ditangan anak buah Orochimaru yang lain membuat mereka membelot. Kepercayaan mereka telah hilang. Kini Shikaze dan Takeru sudah pasti kembali ke Konoha.

Renchi bingung dan perasaannya menjadi campur aduk. Ia ingin sekali kembali ke Konohagakure, menjadi seorang shinobi, kembali ke kehidupan Rizumu-nya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tidak ada yang memerintahkannya untuk kembali. Ditambah lagi keberadaannya sebagai Rizumu di desa itu sudah seperti semut di dalam liang; tidak ada yang sadar.

Surat. Sekali lagi surat. Dengan surat ia bisa meminta perintah, atau setidaknya menanyakan kabar. Walau ia nanti tidak akan mendapat perintah, respon dari seorang Rizumu pun sudah cukup.

Renchi langsung berteriak terima kasih pada penduduk desa yang menyarankannya untuk menulis surat. Secara spontan, ia langung meninggalkan cangkulnya di ladang dan kembali ke rumah. Secepat mungkin ia langsung mencari pena dan kertas dari laci sampai lupa mencuci tangan. Ketika sadar tangannya kotor, Renchi langsung berteriak panik dan pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci tangan.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang dikeluarkan oleh Renchi. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk tenang dan menahan perasaan campur aduknya. Kini ia sudah duduk di belakang meja tulis. Pena dan kertas sudah tertata rapi di atasnya. Ragu, ia meraih pena. Ragu, ia menulis sebuah kata. Menggeleng, ia mulai menulis dengan lancarnya. Ia menceritakan satu per satu tentang dirinya dan kehidupannya sebagai petani. Bagaimana hari-harinya yang menyenangkan, bagaimana cuaca, bagaimana ia menghadapi musim dingin, bagaimana ia menghadapi hama, dan lain-lain. Renchi bahkan menawarkan hasil panennya. Di balik semua kata-kata itu, Renchi membuat sebuah pola. Di setiap kata-kata tertentu, Renchi membuat sebuah tanda.

"_Aku ingin kembali..."_

Sebuah pesan singkat.

Entah kenapa Renchi menitikkan air mata. Perasaan senang dan sedihnya bercampur aduk tidak karuan. Dia benar-benar ingat ketika ia meninggalkan Konohagakure bersama orang tuanya dan beberapa Rizumu lainnya pada malam hari. Dia benar-benar ingat bagaimana orang tuanya memberi informasi macam-macam sesampainya di desa itu. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa pada hari di mana ia tidak bisa menemukan orang tuanya dimanapun dan harus memulai hidupnya sendiri sebagai seorang petani walau ia masih berumur sebelas tahun. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa pada surat yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya, berpesan agar ia tidak boleh lupa dirinya seorang Rizumu dan tidak boleh lemah, ia harus tetap berlatih bagaimanapun caranya.

Jika ingin jujur, Renchi merasa sangat kesepian. Bagaimanapun waktu itu, dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang masih bergantung pada orang tua, sebagaimanapun keras sifat orang tuanya. Renchi masih menginginkan kasih sayang. Orang-orang di desa memang sangat baik, mereka membantu Renchi begitu tahu ia ditinggalkan begitu saja. Rasa kesepian Renchi berkurang, namun tetap saja ia ingin kasih sayang dari keluarganya sendiri. Sering kali ia merasa rindu. Sering kali ia merasa iri pada sebuah keluarga. Sering pula ia iri pada shinobi yang berkeliaran atau shinobi yang bertukar informasi dengannya; karena impiannya menjadi seorang jounin kandas begitu saja begitu ia meninggalkan Konoha.

Renchi segera menghapus air matanya. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Renchi meneruskan suratnya, menuliskan kalau ia mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.

Mata merah pucatnya melihat ke luar jendela, ke arah langit biru yang dihiasi awan tipis. Ia berharap angin menyampaikan perasaannya.

-00-00-00-00-

Satu bulan.

Dua bulan.

Tiga bulan.

Renchi tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Hari semakin berat untuk ia lewati dan jalani. Renchi merasa depresi. Berbagai kemungkinan berkecamuk di otaknya. Mungkinkah alamatnya salah? Mungkinkah komplek Rizumu sudah tidak ada dan mereka sudah pindah? Mungkinkah surat itu ditemukan dan dibakar karena dicurigai? Mungkinkah Renchi dibenci? Mungkinkah mereka malah mengirimkan anbu atau pembunuh? Mungkinkah ini itu?

Renchi menyerah. Dia tidak mau berpikir apa-apa lagi dan meneruskan hari-harinya seperti biasa, kembali ceria dengan senyumnya, kembali pula dengan pekerjaan rahasianya sebagai broker infromasi. Penduduk desa pun menanyai Renchi tentang sang 'gadis'. Renchi memberitahu mereka kalau mungkin dia sudah ditolak dan Renchi ingin kembali ke kegiatannya seperti biasa.

"Aku nggak bisa terus-terusan depresi," katanya, "kalau nggak nanti aku nggak bisa makan!" sambil tertawa.

Baru saja Renchi benar-benar memutuskan untuk melupakan suratnya, seorang pengantar surat datang. Renchi tercengang ketika melihat siapa pengirimnya.

Rizumu Shikaze.

Renchi langsung lari ke rumah untuk membaca suratnya.

"_Kepada Rizumu Renchi-kun..."_

Bahkan Renchi tidak menyebutkan kalau dia Rizumu di suratnya, namun Shikaze memanggilnya Rizumu. Renchi merasa lega pesan tersembunyinya tersampaikan. Di suratnya, Shikaze meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ia membalas. Ia mengatakan bahwa dia, Shiha, dan Takeru sangat sibuk sekembalinya mereka di Konoha. Karena Shikaze dan Takeru pada dasarnya sudah genin Otogakure, mereka diizinkan mengikuti ujian chuunin dan status mereka adalah ninja pindahan. Selama sebulan mereka mengikuti ujian chuunin dan lulus sebagai chuunin Konoha. Walaupun sesudah itu Shiha ingin membalas surat Renchi, ia kembali disibukkan dengan misi dadakan untuk mengejar seseorang bernama Raimaru...

Renchi tertawa kecil dengan aneh ketika membaca nama 'Raimaru'. Ternyata nukenin itu memang dicari oleh semua orang, juga menghubungkan semuanya. Renchi merasa bersyukur ia punya info tentang Raimaru dan dia dicari semua orang.

...Sementara Shikaze disibukkan dengan ujian ninja medis dan Takeru ada misi-misi percobaan untuk menguji kesetiaannya pada Konoha. Selama dua bulan terakhir, mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk membalas surat Renchi karena terlalu lelah. Shikaze mengatakan kali ini ia ada kesempatan menulis surat karena ia sudah diterima sebagai ninja medis dan sedang harus tinggal di Konoha sebagai dokter jaga. Kemampuan medisnya yang diajarkan Kabuto membuatnya lulus dengan mudah. Sementara pada saat itu, Shiha dan Takeru sedang pergi menjalankan misi lain dan tampaknya tidak akan kembali untuk beberapa waktu.

"_Kembalilah,"_ kata Shikaze di dalam suratnya, "_kami akan selalu menyambutmu di sini... Awalnya memang berat menghadapi tatapan dari penduduk desa. Tapi kau tidak sendiri. Dan harap camkan bahwa Rizumu itu kuat._"

Renchi benar-benar tertawa kali ini. Sebagaimanapun hancur dan diinjak-injaknya seorang Rizumu, mereka tetaplah arogan! Renchi tidak membencinya, ia hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa terlahir di klan itu.

"_...Shiha-sama pun telah memintamu untuk pulang. Jika kau masih ragu, Shiha-sama bilang untuk menjadikan permintaannya sebagai perintah."_

Renchi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tatami sambil tertawa terbahak. Perlahan ia menutup mata dengan lengannya. "Benar-benar deh..." keluhnya dengan suara serak. Ia menangis lagi tapi sambil tertawa. "Kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini...?"

Harapannya telah terkabul.

-00-00-00-00-

"Renchi-kun.. kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hooro-oyaji ketika ia melihat Renchi berjalan menuju gerbang desa dengan pakaian rapi dan sedikit formal tapi tetap dengan ranselnya yang biasa digunakan untuk berjualan di kota.

Renchi tersenyum, "Konohagakure," jawabnya, "dan..." ia ragu untuk mengatakannya, "mungkin aku tidak akan kembali..."

"Aah.. Kau akan menemui keluargamu ya?" Hooro-oyaji tersenyum simpul dengan maklum. Renchi telah menceritakan kepada penduduk desa bahwa ia telah menemukan keluarganya dan ia ingin menemui mereka. Kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan kembali, tapi masih ada kemungkinan ia kembali. Tapi Renchi tidak bilang kalau ia dari keluarga ninja dan klan Rizumu. Kalau diceritakan, bisa tidak ada habisnya.

"Aku nggak tahu apakah mereka akan menerimaku atau tidak..." kata Renchi.

Hooro-oyaji menghampiri Renchi dan menepuk pundaknya keras, "apa yang kau katakan! ?" bentaknya, "kalau kau tidak diterima oleh mereka, kau boleh kembali ke sini kapanpun!" serunya.

Renchi berkedip. Hooro-oyaji yang selalu memperlihatkan senyumnya kini terlihat marah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau adalah keluarga kami juga!" lanjut Hooro-oyaji. Pada akhirnya, air mata petani setengah baya itu mengalir juga.

"Aduh..." Renchi menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Jangan begitu dong, Hooro-oyaji! Kalau kau memasang tampang seperti itu, aku jadi susah buat pergi nih!" Renchi memejamkan mata untuk menahan tangisnya sendiri. Tangannya gemetar. Di kepalanya terbayang bagaimana Hooro-oyaji memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri dan penduduk desa yang sangat baik kepadanya. Renchi tidak pernah kelaparan, tidak pernah pula kesusahan. Semua orang di desa memperlakukannya seperti keluarga, begitu pula Renchi terhadap mereka. Renchi juga ingat bagaimana kekhawatiran mereka ketika Renchi bekerja sebagai pengawal upahan dan meminta dia berhenti. Renchi merasa egois untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi ia pun ingin bertemu Rizumu lain, keluarga aslinya dan juga menggapai impiannya menjadi seorang shinobi. "Hooro-oyaji, jangan nangis dong!" ia memprotes sambil menyeka air matanya sendiri.

Beberapa penduduk desa yang lain menghampiri dan menenangkan mereka berdua. Mereka semua terlihat berat untuk melepaskan Renchi namun tetap tersenyum dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Keluarga adalah yang terpenting," kata seorang ibu dengan wajah lembut, "pergilah Renchi-kun. Temui keluargamu.. Tapi jangan lupakan kami..." ia menggenggam tangan Renchi. "Desa ini tetap rumahmu..."

Renchi tambah gemetar, "kan sudah kubilang, kalau bilang seperti itu...j-jadi susah nih!" tangisnya pecah juga.

Beberapa ibu memeluk Renchi dengan penuh kasih sayang, anak-anak kecil memberinya mainan berharga mereka, bapak-bapak dan pemuda pemudi memukul dan merangkul pundak Renchi untuk menyemangatinya.

"Jangan lupakan kami."

"Awas saja kau kalau sampai lupa!"

"Eh, ingat, onii-chan! Kau kan udah janji mau menikahiku nanti!"

"Hah! ? Renchi! Kau sudah menyentuh adikku! ?"

"Eh, nggak! Yang benar saja! Itu cuma bercanda!"

"Renchi-kun.. Tetaplah ceria dan tersenyum. Kami sangat menyukai keceriaanmu."

"Kau sudah seperti cahaya bagi kami."

"Oh, iya, jangan lupa tulis surat..."

"Renchi-kun, hati-hati..."

Renchi tertawa lepas. Bagaimanapun juga, ia benar-benar menyukai desa itu. "Ya, tentu!" jawabnya dengan bersemangat, "aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian! Kalian juga keluargaku!"

Ucapan selamat tinggal tidak diucapkan ketika Renchi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari desa. Mereka yakin, Renchi yakin, hubungan keluarga mereka tidak akan terputuskan oleh jarak. Dan Renchi berjanji kalau dia akan mengunjungi desa itu lagi suatu hari nanti.

-00-00-00-

Konohagakure di siang hari memang ramai. Setelah beberapa tahun tidak banyak yang berubah dari tempat itu. Renchi melihat ke kiri kanan, merasa canggung melangkahkan kaki ke dalam desa. Dia sempat ditanyai oleh shinobi penjaga gerbang karena ia terlihat bingung. Dengan alasan Renchi adalah orang dari desa kecil, ia lolos dengan mudah.

Kebodohan Renchi yang pertama adalah dia tidak bilang-bilang kalau dia akan sampai pada hari itu. Di surat balasan untuk Shikaze, Renchi hanya bilang ia akan kembali dalam waktu cepat tanpa mencantumkan tanggal ataupun jam. Kini Renchi benar-benar seperti orang desa yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang karena berjalan sambil melihat sekitar.

Renchi tidak lupa jalan menuju komplek klan Rizumu. Seperti yang ia telah duga, komplek itu terlihat sepi tidak terawat. Beberapa rumah terlihat seperti ada kehidupan, namun Renchi tahu yang ada hanyalah hantu.

Dengan refleknya, Renchi berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang dulu. Di depan pintu rumah ia terdiam, ragu untuk masuk. Setelah menelan ludah dengan berat, Renchi meraih pintu untuk menggesernya. Dan ternyata...

Terkunci.

Renchi langsung menghantamkan kepalanya ke pintu, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. _'Aku nggak ada kunciiii!'_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Renchi menghantamkan kepalanya lagi dan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

"...hei..."

Hampir saja Renchi melompat ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan melihat orang bertopeng berdiri di depannya. Dengan atasan putih, celana hitam, dan sebuah pedang pendek menggantung dipunggungnya; Renchi tahu dia adalah seorang anbu. Mungkin dia adalah anbu pengawas yang diceritakan oleh salah satu shinobi di kota waktu itu. Renchi memincingkan mata sedikit ketika sadar rambut anbu itu berwarna merah.

"Kau Rizumu Renchi?"

Renchi mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya dari mana anbu itu tahu. Mungkinkah Shikaze memberitahunya kalau ia akan datang?

"Ya," jawab Renchi, "...dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari Shikaze," jawab anbu dengan nada santai. "Dia bilang kalau kau akan datang tapi tidak tahu kapan."

Kening Renchi masih mengerut, "oh..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nih..." anbu melempar ringan sesuatu kepada Renchi.

Sang Rizumu menangkapnya dan melihat apa yang dilemparkan padanya: sebuah kunci. Renchi mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata topeng anbu. Bertanya tanpa kata dari mana ia dapat kunci itu.

"Dari Shikaze," kata anbu lagi dengan nada yang sama.

Renchi berbalik dan memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci pintu rumahnya. Ketika kuncinya tidak bisa diputar, Renchi mencoba sekali lagi. Tetap tidak bisa. Ia sedikit bingung. Mungkinkah pintunya rusak setelah ditinggali sekian lama? Tapi tidak mungkin serusak itu. Ia terus berusaha memutar kunci sampai ia mendengar celetukan sang anbu.

"Itu bukan kunci rumah ini, bodoh," katanya dengan suara datar, "itu kunci rumah utama Rizumu..."

Wajah Renchi langsung memerah malu mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar mengira kalau kunci itu adalah kunci pintu rumahnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana mungkin Shikaze punya kunci rumah Renchi ketika pada faktanya orang tua Renchi lah yang mengunci pintu dan membawa kuncinya bersama mereka.

"Bilang dari tadi dong!" Protes Renchi, "aku jadi kayak orang bodoh kan!"

"Pft..." Sang anbu tertawa kecil, "dasar anak muda jaman sekarang," katanya lalu melompat ke atas pohon terdekat. "Pergilah ke rumah utama, tunggu Shikaze pulang."

"...Shiha-sama dan Takeru-sama?"

"Mereka belum pulang dari misi," jawab anbu.

Ketika sang anbu terlihat ingin melompat pergi, Renchi berseru, "tunggu!" membuat anbu terhenti. "Terima kasih!" ujarnya, "aku tidak menyangka anbu pengawas akan sebaik ini."

Anbu menatap Renchi sejenak dari balik topengnya, "hah?" yang keluar malah nada bingung.

"Aku dengar Rizumu sedang diawasi anbu..." kata Renchi yang kini menjadi ragu karena nada bingung anbu. "Bukan kau?"

Anbu tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "itu cuma rumor, tidak perlu dipercaya..."

"...kau Rizumu?" tanya Renchi lagi, melihat ke arah rambut merah sang anbu.

"Bukan," jawab anbu, "tidak semua orang berambut merah adalah Rizumu kan? Aku pergi dulu.." ia menggerutu pelan, "atau akan ada yang cerewet..." lalu melompat pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Renchi yang berwajah dungu.

Renchi berkedip tidak percaya. Anbu barusan terlalu aneh baginya. Seorang anbu harusnya lebih tegas dan tidak mengurusi hal-hal trivial kan? Renchi masih melihat ke arah melompatnya anbu sebelum beralih ke arah kunci. Anbu macam apa yang bisa dititipi kunci? Tidak mau berpikir hal-hal yang tidak penting lagi, Renchi melangkah ke arah rumah utama Rizumu, tempat dulu souke utama tinggal.

Rumah itu kelewat besar. Renchi mengira karena tubuhnya yang kecil lah yang membuat rumah itu terlihat besar waktu ia masih kecil, ternyata rumah itu memang benar-benar besar. Renchi melihat ke kiri kanan setelah melewati genkan rumah. Kunci yang diberikan anbu memang benar-benar kunci pintu depan rumah itu.

Gelap.

Renchi tidak berusaha mencari steker lampu karena ia masih bisa mengingat koridor yang pernah ia lewati waktu kecil. Ia mengecek beberapa ruangan, beberapa terkunci, beberapa tidak. Di dapur ia tidak menjumpai piring kotor, rumah itu pun terlihat bersih. Renchi berpikir, karena Shiha adalah perempuan, mungkinkah dia gadis yang rajin dan pandai mengurus rumah? Renchi tidak begitu mengingat sifat sang pewaris karena mereka jarang melakukan kontak waktu kecil.

Dari koridor luar, Renchi bisa melihat sebuah taman yang cukup terurus. Ia melewatinya dan ke belakang rumah. Di taman belakang ia dapat menemukan jemuran yang belum diangkat. Hanya ada beberapa potong pakaian, mungkin hanya milik Shikaze karena Shiha dan Takeru belum pulang. Renchi kembali ke dapur untuk mengeluarkan hasil ladangnya dan hasil ladang yang diberikan penduduk desa. Sesaat, ia agak bingung untuk meletakkan hasil ladang di mana. Dapur itu terlihat modern, berbeda dengan dapur di rumahnya di desa. Renchi bahkan tidak punya kulkas dan hanya menyimpan hasil panen di jerami atau kendi besar. Masih bingung, ia memutuskan untuk menjajarkannya saja dengan rapi di meja.

Renchi kembali ke koridor luar dan membuka salah satu ruangan. Sesuai dugaannya, ruangan itu adalah ruangan bersantai. Begitu dibuka, angin semilir mengalir dengan sempurna seakan-akan ruangan itu memang di desain untuk jalannya angin. Renchi melihat ke arah taman, ia bersantai sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertidur di atas tatami.

-00-00-00-00-

"Saya pulang..."

Seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah. Menyadari ada sepasang sendal terjajar rapi di rak genkan, orang itu langsung memanggil nama pemilik sendal.

"Renchi-kun?"

Sementara Renchi masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di ruang santai. Orang yang baru saja pulang, Rizumu Shikaze, tersenyum simpul menemukan sepupu jauhnya yang tertidur dengan pose aneh. Shikaze segera mengambil selimut dari salah satu ruangan. Ketika melewati dapur, ia menyadari hasil ladang di atas meja. Pemuda lembut itu tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke ruangan santai.

Dengan hati-hati, Shikaze menyelimuti Renchi.

"Selamat datang kembali, Rizumu Renchi..." ujarnya pelan dan berdiri untuk kembali ke dapur. Hasil ladang yang segar memang harus disimpan di tempat yang baik agar tidak busuk.

Sementara Renchi. Pemuda itu membuka matanya sedikit, sadar ada yang telah datang. Namun ketika ia tidak melihat orang lain di ruangan, ia kembali memejamkan mata, melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa menyadari selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya.


End file.
